


Unextpected

by rnedagemacaroni



Series: Adventures in the Unexpected [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alpha Eridan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Humanstuck, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Sollux, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26870380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rnedagemacaroni/pseuds/rnedagemacaroni
Summary: Sometimes no matter how careful you are things don't always go the way you plan and that's not always a bad thing.
Relationships: Eridan Ampora/Sollux Captor
Series: Adventures in the Unexpected [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960300
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. The Life Changing Moment

You were hot, boiling, your body practically felt like it was on fire and you didn't know why.

You were standing in the kitchen in front of the open fridge and freezer, trying to cool off when suddenly your skin started to prickle and you become hyper aware of your clothes on your skin and how uncomfortable and itchy they were. You clumsily tugged at your clothes, pulling them off as quickly as you could and that's when you became painfully aware of something else, something down south.

You groan and practically collapse on to the floor, leaning uncomfortably against the shelves of the fridge. There was pressure in your head that you couldn't explain and your chest was tight. Your vision was unfocused and began to blur despite the fact you were wearing your glasses. Before long your mind pin-pointed and focused on one thing and one thing only and that was how painfully hard you were. You slide your hands down your body and you use on hand to grip your length and start stroking it, your other hand going behind you as you shift your position on the floor. You slide two fingers into your already slick entrance and you moan loudly at the pleasure you're feeling, but _fuck_ it wasn't enough. You were teetering on the edge of pleasure and pure bliss, but you knew you wouldn't be able to pleasure yourself the way you wanted to, the way you _needed_ to right now. Only _he_ could do that for you.

Eridan.

God, how you needed him right now, needed him inside you, filling you up in just the right way, pinning you down, pounding into you while his body cages you to whatever flat surface you could find. You insert another finger into yourself and rock harder against them as you stroke yourself faster and finally you practically scream out your orgasm as your whole body shakes with the force of it.

You barely have time to enjoy the high of your release when you can feel yourself growing hard again and the absolute desire to be dominated and the need to be fucked senseless returned. You wanted to cry with how your body felt right now in this moment, blazingly hot, overstimulated and yet even with your previous orgasm still painfully hard and unsatisfied.

Your mind was swimming with thoughts of your boyfriend. Your mind told you how badly you wanted him, but your body told you how badly you _needed_ him. Your mind grew fuzzy as you picked up your previous actions, reinserting your fingers and stroking yourself at the same time, stroking and thrusting, stroking and thrusting, only one thing clear and firm in your mind, one name,

Eridan, Eridan, _Eridan._

"Sol?" 

His voice broke through the fogginess of your mind like glass shattering as you moan out his name as you cum all over your hand and the floor again. You curl up on the floor breathing heavily, the haze in your mind clearing just enough to register Eridan rushing into the kitchen and kneeling down next to you.

"Sol, are you okay?" He sounded panicked, "What's wrong?"

"E-Eri..." You moan his name, desire swallowing you whole again.

"S-Sol?" His face turned red as you weakly pull yourself up and drape your arms over his shoulders, your lips mere centimeters from his.

"N-Need..." You lack the ability to fully form any cognitive sentence, "E-Eri, need..."

Using all the strength you could muster you push Eridan back and climb on top of him, you gripped his face and crashed your lips against his, eliciting a surprised squeak from the Aquarius.

You kiss him heatedly for a moment before pulling back and trying to remove his clothes. He's panting slightly from the kiss, his face flushed as he watches you.

"Sol, what the hell is goin' on?" He manages to ask you, "And what is the really sweet smell comin' off a' you?"

"Don't know." You say as you pull his shirt off and start working on his belt and zipper.

Eridan furrows his brow at your, leaning in close to your neck and inhaling, sending a shiver up and down your spine. He places his hands gently on your shoulders, stopping you from continuing as a pleasurable feeling ripples through your body from the points of contact where his skin meets yours.

"Sol, are you," He hesitates, "Are you in heat?"

"Don't know." You repeat as you look at him through your tear filled eyes, " _Please_ Eridan," You beg him as you rock your hips against him, "I _need_ you." You practically moan out.

You can feel his lower half coming to life, getting hard underneath you and he growls as he inhales more of that sweet scent rolling off of you. He gets up, lifting you along with him and he wastes no time in taking you to your shared bedroom and placing you on the bed.

You whine as he pulls away from you so he can undress and the moment he's done with that, he's climbing on top of you. He presses along your neck and collar bone as he slides three fingers into you, knowing you could handle it.

"Look who's already so _wet_ from playing with themselves." He says with a smirk.

You can't even give a proper response, all you can do is moan at the pleasure and arch your back up, your hands grabbing onto his shoulders, your nails digging into the skin as you try to pull him closer to you.

"What do you want, Sol?" He teases you, pumping his fingers in and out of you.

"Y-You," He gasps, "N-need..."

"Need who, Sol?" He whispers in your ear as he removes his fingers and lines himself up with your entrance, "Who do you need?"

"E-Eridan," You say as you spread your legs wider for him, " _Alpha._ " You moan.

Eridan smirks, "Good boy." He say before thrusting his whole length straight into you causing you to moan his name loudly, the pleasure of being so filled causing your mind to fade out...

The next thing you remember is waking up in bed with the sun shining on your face through the blinds. You groan and roll away from the irritating light, rolling right into Eridan who had been laying almost right up next to you. He shifts and his eyes start to flutter open and he yawns big before he blinks a few times and focuses on you as you cuddle up close to him.

He absentmindedly wraps his arms around you, holding you close, "Please tell me you got whatever you had in your system out because, honestly, I don't think my lower half can take much more, enjoyable as it is."

You look up at him confused, "What are you talking about?"

Now he's looking back at you in confusion, "Do you not remember the last three days?" He asks you, "It was like you were possessed by some crazed sex demon or somethin'."

You pull away from him and sit up, "Three days!?"

Eridan props himself up on one elbow, "Yeah, Sol, that's what I just said."

"Fuck!" You throw the covers off of you and swing your legs over the side of the bed placing your feet on the floor, flinching slightly at how cold the hardwood is, "What day is it and where are my glasses!?"

Eridan rolls onto his back and reaches towards his nightstand, "It's Friday and your glasses are over here." He told you as he picked up said glasses and handed them to you, "Calm down."

You take your glasses from him and put them on, standing up, feeling slightly disgusted as you can feel something dried up all over your lower half. You look at the clock, 12:50 pm, shit, you have work in an hour if it really was Friday.

"Don't tell me to calm down, ED," You snap at him, "As great and pleasurable as the last three days were for you, I'm sure, I don't remember them," You say as you walk over to your dresser and started gathering your work clothes, "I was supposed to work yesterday and now I have to go in and try to explain that I didn't show up because I was having copious amounts of debaucherous sex with my boyfriend that I don't even remember."

Eridan sits up, putting his own glasses on and rolls his eyes, "Stop bein' dramatic, that's my job in this relationship." He runs a hand through his disheveled hair, "Besides, I already called for you yesterday and said you weren't feelin' good."

You just huff and turn and walk out of the room, heading down the hall to the bathroom, "Okay, but I'm still missing three days."

"Cry me a river, Sol." He yells after you.

You roll your eyes and throw your clothes onto the bathroom counter and proceed to turn the shower on. You had a couple of thoughts running through your head, like why did you black out for three days and why did you apparently have sex for those three days? You step into the shower and close the curtain behind you, letting the water wash over you. You thought about the date as you washed yourself clean and something was tugging at the back of your mind, but you couldn't figure it out. 

You sigh as you turn the water off and step out of the shower, grabbing a towel to dry yourself off. You thought back to the last day you could remember and all you can recall is standing in the kitchen feeling ridiculously warm, like there was a heat that had consumed you.

Wait...

You had just finished dressing yourself when you stare at yourself in the mirror, realization dawning over you.

_SHIT._

You rush out of the bathroom and run straight to the bedroom, barging in and scaring Eridan who was still lying in bed, but scrolling on his phone. 

"Sol," He sits up, "What's wrong?"

You ignore him and sit up on the bed right by your nightstand, opening the top drawer and you pull out a prescription bottle. You shake it slightly and you freeze, it's empty. Shit. You drop the bottle back in the drawer and pull out a calendar book you use to keep track of when you take certain medication and when you need to order or pick up more, which obviously you hadn't done.

_Double shit._

You put the calendar back and shut the drawer, okay well you forgot to take your suppressants and that must have been your heat that hit you and caused you to black out for three fucking days. You think back and, fuck, it must have been when you had finals week and you had been in a sleep deprived, energy drink induced haze for most of it. You must have just forgotten to pick more up with all of that going on and of course you forgot to take them when you fucking needed to. 

You take a deep breath and run a hand through your wet hair, the chances of anything happening have to be pretty slim, all that medication you take had hopefully still been in your system. You'll just have to make sure to pick up more and take them as soon as possible so this doesn't happen again.

You jump slightly when you feel a hand on your back and you turn to see Eridan looking at you worriedly, "Is everythin' alright?" He asks you.

You look at him in the eyes, watching the concern in his blue eyes (eyes as deep and blue as the ocean, you really felt like you could get lost in them sometimes). You smile at him to reassure him.

"Yeah," You say, "Sorry, I was just checking something real quick, everything is fine."

He looks at you like he doesn't believe you and really nothing is going to happen you're sure, so there's no point in telling him you forgot your suppressants.

You lean over and kiss him gently, "Really, ED, everything's fine."

He watches you for a moment, looking back and forth between your bi-colored eyes before smiling softly, "Okay." Is all he says.

You stand up and stretch, trying to seem as casual as possible, "Alright, well I have to get to work."

Eridan resumes his previous position, lounging against the head board of your bed, blankets covering his lower half, "Have a good day at work you sex maniac."

You laugh at that, "I have an addiction and you keep feeding it so really you're at fault for that."

He smirks, scrolling on his phone again, "I'm perfectly okay with that."

"Oh, I'm sure you are." You shake your head, still laughing a bit as you walk out of the bedroom, you were already running late and you had to leave for real.

You still felt uneasy as you put your shoes on and collected what you needed for work, but you ultimately decided that there really was no point in worrying right now and you would soon find out why that was a dumb decision on your part.

\--

Fast forward two months and you were lying in bed feeling like absolute shit. You had already thrown up once, but your stomach still felt ridiculously uneasy and you were afraid that if you moved you'd be emptying it's contents again.

You had a cold damp cloth covering your eyes because you also had a migraine which was probably adding to your nausea. You had just started up classes for the new semester and there had already been a bad stomach bug sweeping across campus so you knew you had definitely caught it. The only weird thing was that this bug was persistent as fuck because you've been consistently sick for four whole days on top of being uncharacteristically hungry, like Eridan was worried you were over stuffing yourself and that's why you were still getting sick.

Speaking of which, Eridan opened the bedroom door as quietly as he possibly could and knocked lightly on the door frame to alert you to his presence.

"Hey, Sol," He says stepping into the room, "How're you feelin'?"

You only groan in response, laying your left arm over your already covered eyes, the rest of your limbs splayed out in a vague 'x' fashion.

"That bad still?" He sits down next to you, placing his hand on your stomach as he starts to rub slow steady circles which actually makes you feel only slightly better.

"Mmm..." You hum contentedly as he rubs your stomach, "My stomach is still conspiring against me yet I feel like I'm hungry enough to eat a horse."

"Sol, I really think you need to see a doctor about this," He looks concerned.

"It's just a stomach bug, ED," You assure him, "I'm fine... Relatively."

He rolls his eyes as he stops rubbing your stomach, though he leaves his hand resting there, "Okay, but it shouldn't be lastin' this long, even if you still weren't feelin' 100% yet you shouldn't still be throwin' up everyday."

He really did have a point, you couldn't argue that, but what else could it be besides this dumb bug? Honestly, Thank goodness you had Eridan here, the alpha hadn't left your side since you first got sick, tending to you in every way you needed and the omega in you was happy having a strong alpha around you while you were weak and vulnerable.

You didn't get much further into your thoughts as you felt your stomach churn, you sat up (the towel over your eyes falling into your lap), "Bucket." You say before you slap a hand over your mouth as if that would help.

Eridan moves quickly, grabbing the bucket next to the bed and placing it in your lap seconds before you're gripping the sides of it and your whole body is convulsing as it empties the contents of your stomach into it. There wasn't much left in your stomach from the first time you threw up this morning so really it was some liquid, but mostly dry heaving which you hated more than anything.

You cough into the bucket a few times when the heaving stops, hating the burning sensation in your throat. You sit up so you're not leaning on the bucket anymore, wiping the tears that had formed in your eyes with the back of your hand.

"Fuck..." You groan, your headache felt even worse now.

Eridan's mouth was pressed into a thin line as he looks at you with pure concern, "I'm really goin' to insist you see a doctor." He says as he takes the bucket and puts it back on the floor.

You take the damp towel sitting in your lap and wipe your face with it, "And I'm going to insist you stop insisting that because it's not happening."

He huffs, irritated, "Your stubborn nature is goin' to be the end a' you, you know that?"

"Good." Is all you say as you lay back down.

He sighs exasperated, standing up and grabbing the bucket so he can go clean it out like the good boyfriend he is.

"Please just think about it," He implores you, "I'm really worried about you."

You're laying on your back, but you prop yourself up on your elbows so you can look at him as he walks to the door.

"I've thought about it and the answer is still no." You say with slight irritation because you were tired of him bugging you about it. All morning he kept bringing it up and honestly you were kinda over it.

He glares at you and gives a low growl, "Stubborn asshole." He throws over his shoulder as he walks out the door and slams it closed behind him.

You huffed and flopped back down flat on the bed and covered your hands and groan before you let your hands fall to your sides.

You hated feeling like this and you knew Eridan was right, that this had to be more than just a stomach bug, but he was also right and you were stubborn. Certainly there had to be some sort of medicine to cure you. Your phone alarm goes of at that making you wince because your head is still throbbing. You grab your phone and look at it as you hit the dismiss button.

Speaking of medicine.

It was your daily reminder to take your birth control. You had started taking it halfway through high school after you and Eridan had a pretty bad scare and your dad had chewed you out so bad you were surprised he hadn't murdered your boyfriend. You don't think you've ever seen him so mad before.

You sit up and sit cross-legged on the bed, facing your nightstand. You open the top drawer and pull out your prescription bottle and noticed right away that something seemed off. You shook the bottle and it sounded more full than it should have, you always had a three month supply and you were coming up on the end of the third month.

You pause and you can feel yourself pale.

Oh.... _Shit._

You dump the bottle onto the top of the nightstand and count the pills, you definitely had too many for the day of the month it is. You hastily pull out your calendar from the drawer and flip through the last couple of months and

_DOUBLE SHIT._

How the _fuck_ did you miss that!? Are you mentally challenged!? Apparently so because there was a whole week and a half where you missed taking your birth control almost two months ago. _Fuck that finals week._

_FUCK. FUCK. FUCK._

You slide the pills back into the bottle and cap it. Should you even take one just in case? Well aside from the week and a half you missed, you had still been taking it daily. Oh fuck. You place your elbows on your thighs and put your head in your hands, how could this ( _possibly_ ) be happening?

Eridan opened the door and walked back in, "And another thing, Sol--" He started, but stopped when he saw you, "Hey, what's wrong?"

You take a few deep breaths and lift your head before tossing the pill bottle back into the drawer and closing it. You stretch your legs out onto the floor and look at your boyfriend.

"It's nothing," You say quietly, "Just this stupid migraine."

He nods and walks over to you setting your now clean bucket on the floor next to you, "Are you feelin' any better otherwise?"

You stand up and stretch big and put your hands on your hips, smiling down at the other, "I feel like a million bucks." You hoped you sounded convincing because honestly your chest was tight with anxiety and your stomach was in knots.

Eridan raises an eyebrow at you, "Oh, really?" He crosses his arms over his chest, "Just like that?"

Your smile falters as you let your arms fall to your sides, "...Yes?"

He sighs and stands up, "You know I don't believe you right?"

You sigh as well and rub the back of your neck with your right hand, "Yeah, I know, I just..." You shift a little nervously, "I think I am going to go see a doctor after all."

He raises both eyebrows, surprised, "Really?"

You nod, "You were right, I should get checked out just to be on the safe side, the emergency clinic should be open so I think I'll go there."

"Good," He said, "Get dressed and I'll take you."

You pause, "I can take myself."

"Sol, you're in no condition to drive," He says firmly, "I'm takin' you and that's final so get dressed."

You chew your bottom lip, but don't fight him on it, "Okay." Is all you say.

Thirty minutes later and you were dressed and halfway across town sitting in the emergency clinic waiting room, well... Waiting.

You were fiddling with a loose string on the hem of your shirt, bouncing your leg up and down, trying to remain as calm as possible despite how nervous and scared you actually were. Eridan was sitting next to you, flipping through some Home and Gardens magazine that seemed to be in every doctors office ever.

You sat there for an excruciating twenty minutes before your name was called and you stood up. Eridan put his magazine down and went to stand up with you, but you turned to him and stopped him.

"I'd like to go in alone if that's okay," You say to him, "I wanna keep some sense of autonomy."

He looks at you a little confused, but he sits back down and nods, "Sure, I'll wait here."

"Thanks, ED." You smile at him and turn to follow the nurse that called your name.

They do the usual, take your temperature, your weight, ask you vague and generic questions as to why you're there and when they're done they leave you to wait in the examination room. You sit there on the bed, that stupid wax paper crinkling underneath you as you rest your hands in your lap and swing your long legs ever so slightly.

You had no idea how long you had been waiting before the doctor knocked on the door and walked in, a younger woman with a high ponytail and way too much makeup on.

She smiles at you and sits down on the small circular swivel chair in the room, "Alright, Mr. Captor, I hear you're not feeling good," She starts, looking down at the clipboard in her hands, "Nausea and vomiting lasting four days, but no fever and an increased appetite and extreme drowsiness," She looks up at you, "Sound about right?"

You nod, "Yeah, sounds like everything."

"Okay, and I see here you're an omega, is that right?"

You nod again, not saying anything this time.

"So my next question, then, may sound a little intrusive, however," She starts, but you hold up a hand to stop her.

"I know what you're going to ask and I'm embarrassed enough as it is so please don't continue," You say, you're face turning bright red, "I'm just going to rapid fire these answers off instead if that's okay."

She chuckles lightly, "Okay, go for it."

You take a deep breath and put your hand back down in your lap, "I am in a committed relationship, my partner is an alpha if that makes a difference, about two months ago I forgot my suppressants and my birth control and I think I went into heat because my partner said we had three straight days of nothing but sex and I honestly don't remember any of it."

She listened intently to you as you spoke, scribbling things down on her clipboard as you went. When you stopped she looked up and smiled at you gently.

"Okay, well I think we both know what this sounds like so," She stands up and walks over to the cabinets on the far side of the room, opening a drawer and pulling out a sealed container, "If you'll fill this up we'll run the tests we need to and hopefully have an answer for you shortly."

You take the container and head off to the bathroom she directs you to. That was the most awkward pee of your life just because the reason behind it. When you're done you cap the container, write your name on it and leave it where you were told to. You wash your hands and go back to the examination room to wait like you had also been told to.

You laid down on the bed, still hating the sound of the wax paper. You took your glasses off, laying them on your stomach as you draped your arms over your face. You had almost dozed off when there was a small knock at the door and the doctor walked in. You sat back up, putting your glasses back on.

"Congratulations, Mr. Captor," She smiles at you, "You're pregnant."

You freeze, your blood runs cold and your heart falls into the pit of your stomach.

"We'll send you home with some prenatal vitamins and a little something to hopefully help with the nausea," She continues, "We're going to send these results over to your main physician on file and we suggest you talk to them as soon as possible about some of the prescriptions you take, you'll most likely need to get them adjusted so they don't harm the baby."

Oh God, there it was, that word, 'baby'. You had one growing inside you right at this very moment and you were trying to do your best to not freak out about it.

"Obviously you can stop taking your suppressants and your birth control, they won't do you any good until after the baby is born." She chuckled, why was she laughing, this wasn't funny.

"I'm also going to give you a list of OB/GYN's in the area as well as a list of foods you should and should not be eating," She continued, "Do you have any questions so far?"

All you could do is shake your head 'no' as you tried to wrap your head around what was happening.

"Alrighty then," She smiles, "Follow me to the front desk and we'll get you set up with everything you need and get you out of here."

You nod, standing up and you follow her out of the room to the front desk where you were indeed given some prenatal vitamins and nausea medication and a list of doctors as well as do's and don't's for activities and foods and with that you were being sent on your way.

You walk back out to the waiting area and see Eridan slouched in the chair you left him in, his legs spread out in front of him as he typed away on his phone. He had glanced up when he heard the sound of the door and then shot up straight in his chair when he saw it was you.

You walked up to him as he stood up and put his phone in his pocket, "Is everythin' okay?" He asks as you approach him.

You nod, "Yeah," You say quietly, "Just a really persistent bug, that's all." You lied.

He watches you for a moment, before speaking, "Okay, well let's get you home then, did they give you anythin' for it?" He asks as the two of you walk out of the clinic towards the car.

You hold up the prescription bag briefly before hiding it out of view again as you both got into the car. You're quiet on the drive home, thinking about everything. You were currently carrying the next Ampora heir and you didn't have the courage to tell the Ampora sitting next to you and he deserved to know.

Shit... Just....

_Shit._


	2. Gather Your Courage, Tell Eridan

It’s been two weeks since you found out you were pregnant and you still hadn’t told Eridan. There had been a few times you had almost told him, but you kept quiet like a coward. You really had no idea  _ how  _ to tell him. Every time you’d come up with a way to tell him, the courage wouldn’t be there and the words wouldn’t come. 

You needed advice so you went to the only person you could trust to not say anything, your absolute best friend ever. 

Karkat Vantas. 

It was a Tuesday afternoon and both of your classes were done for the day and you didn’t have work so you were sitting in his room (he still lived with his parents while he was putting himself through school). The two of you were sitting in the beanbag chairs he’s had in his room since middle school while you watched Dirty Dancing for what seems like the millionth time with him.

He must have read your thoughts or something because he glances over at you before speaking, “As much as I know how you love watching the romantic developments between Baby and Johnny, I get the feeling that’s not the reason you came over.” 

You sigh and sink further into the beanbag chair and stare at your mismatched shoes, one white converse and one black. You had started doing that since way back in middle school, you had been late for your first day and threw on whatever your hand touched first and when someone had pointed out your shoes didn’t match you acted like it was on purpose and, honestly, you had really liked it so you just rolled with it and it had kind of become your thing. You pull your glasses off and clean them with your shirt, shaking your head slightly to get your thoughts back on track. 

Putting your  glasses back on you look back at the movie playing on the screen, crossing your arms over your chest, “Yeah, but... I’m not really sure how to say it.” 

That gets his attention a little more, “What do you mean?” 

You lean your head back and let it rest against the cushion, “It means I’m not sure how to say it.” You lift your head and look at  Karkat who’s looking right back at you, “I...”

He raises an eyebrow at you as you pause, “You...?” 

You look away, “I went to the emergency clinic a few weeks back and, well...” 

“Oh, God, you’re  dying aren’t you?” He interrupts you, looking genuinely worried. 

You look back at him instantly, “What? No! Why is  _ that  _ your first thought?” 

“Because I know you were sick for a really long time there and you never go to the doctor unless it’s a last resort so by that logic,” He explains to you, “What else am I supposed to think?” 

“Okay, well I’m not dying and fuck you for not having any sense of confidence in me to take care of myself,” You narrow your eyes at the smaller man, “I still don’t think the results I got were very good though, maybe... I guess it really all depends on how you look at it.” 

Karkat looks confused, “So what do you have that is neither bad nor good?” 

“It’s, well, I...” You really struggle to get the words out. 

You groan and sit up as straight as you can and face  Karkat , “If I tell you this you have to promise not to tell anyone else, not even Eridan.” 

He really is just looking more and more confused, “Sure?” 

You take a deep breath and decide to just take the plunge, “KK, I’m pregnant.” 

He watches you for a long,  long moment and then laughs, “Oh, geez  Sollux , I think I need to go get my ears checked because I could have sworn you just told me with your own fucking mouth that you were fucking pregnant and I couldn’t have heard that right.” 

You half glare at him, “I am pregnant, KK, I have the goddamn doctors note to prove it.” 

He pales, “Oh shit...” His expression falls into utter shock, “And I’m guessing from your previous threat that you haven’t told Eridan and that it has to be his?” 

You chew your bottom lip and stare back down at your shoes, “No and yes...” You groan, “I really don’t know what to do, I can’t tell him and I need to, but every time I  try I chicken shit out for some reason.” 

Karkat just nods, still trying to take it all in, “So that’s why you were so sick? Are you still sick?” 

“I’m not sick,” You say, “This is all just part of this shitty situation and I’m still puking every goddamn morning.” 

“How has Eridan not noticed?” 

“I take this anti-nausea stuff that doesn’t really work, but it keeps it down long enough for me to find an opportunity to puke without him hearing me and if he does catch me throwing up I’ve been blaming it on a change in my medication.” 

“Dude, you  gotta tell him...” 

You turn to the Cancer, “You think I don’t know that!? Hello, KK, this spawn growing in my fertile womb right now is his and he has a right to know, I just don’t know  _ how  _ to fucking tell him! I’m freaking out about this!” You shout at him, “I have to tell him at some point because there a few things he’s bound to notice soon and...” You take a deep breath trying to calm down (wow, where did that outburst come from?), “That’s why I came here because I really just needed to tell someone and I knew you would keep it a secret if I told and hopefully maybe give me some good advice.” 

He flinches slightly when you yell at him, but stays pretty calm through the whole thing surprisingly given his usual disposition, “Okay, well again, you have to tell him unless...” 

“Unless what?” You sound irritated. 

“Unless you don’t want it,” He says, “There’s clinics that’ll take care of that for you if you don’t want it, then you don’t have to worry about telling him anything.” 

You freeze, you really hadn’t expected that to be the solution he offered you, “What makes you think I don’t want it?” 

“ Sollux , all you’ve done is bitch and complain, calling it a spawn and shit like that,” He explains, “That’s why I brought it up. I wouldn’t suggest it otherwise.” 

“Yeah, I say all of that because I’m upset that I’m dealing with an unplanned pregnancy,” You furrow your eyebrows, “That doesn’t mean I don’t want it, that’s an unnecessary leap on your part.” 

He rolls his eyes, “Okay, I’m sorry I suggested it, but that brings us back to how are you going to tell Eridan.” 

You sigh, “I mean I’ve known about this for weeks and I guarantee he’s going to be mad I didn’t tell him right away and I’m just scared because what if  _ he  _ doesn’t want it? What if he decides it’s all too much and he leaves or something, then I’m stuck as an unmated pregnant omega and that terrifies me.” 

Karkat nods, understanding your fears, “Well you really just need to straight up tell him, sit him down and lay it all out.” He says, “Regardless of anything else he’s either going to accept it and be really fucking happy or he’ll be upset and leave, those are the only two outcomes and really you just have to hope for the first one.” 

You listen and you can’t deny that he’s right, there’s a 50/50 chance on him wanting the kid and wanting to still be with you and you have to hold onto that hope and just be straight with the alpha. The longer you wait the worse things are going to become for you because you’ll have a lot more to explain. You and Eridan had a bit of a rocky patch after that scare in high school and maybe that was adding to your fear of it all. 

“ Uuuuggggh .....” You groan, “KK, why does my life suck like this!?” 

“I really don’t have an answer to that...” He replies. 

You sigh loudly and the two of you sit there in silence as the final dance sequence of the movie plays on the TV and really you had a hundred thoughts running through your mind, but you knew at the end of it you just had to go home and tell Eridan, no more pussyfooting around the issue. Be straight and honest and whatever happens  happens . 

“I guess I should just bite the bullet and go....” You finally say. 

Karkat nods, “Are you going to be okay?” 

You struggle a bit to stand up because you’re fairly tall and the beanbag chair on the floor is a hassle to get up from, “We’ll see I guess.” You grab your bag that had been sitting on the floor next to you and look down at your friend, “I’ll let you know how it goes.” 

He stays seated as he looks up at you, “You better, Captor.” 

You smile a bit at the usage of your last name,  Karkat really only ever used your last name when he was trying to lighten the mood or when he was really pissed off at you and you knew it wasn’t the latter. 

“I expect a full Maury style report,” He continues, “ Ampora you  _ are  _ the father.” 

That makes you laugh and you start heading to the door, “Whatever you say, KK.” 

“Hey.” He turns to you. 

You stop right outside his door, turning back to look at the other. 

“...Good luck.” He says. 

You smile at him, “Thanks, KK.” 

With that you turn and walk out, taking the long way home you walk slowly down the well-known streets. You stop by the convenience store to grab some snacks because  _ fuck  _ you were starving. With your snacks in hand you make it home in about ten minutes and you notice Eridan’s car wasn’t in its usual spot so he must still be at school, which was a godsend to you because that’ll give you a little more time to collect your thoughts and courage. 

You walk up to your apartment and unlock and open the door and that’s when it starts hitting you, that stupid fucking nausea. You take a deep breath and hope you can keep it at bay as you close the door behind you and slide your shoes off, kicking them slightly off to the side. You pull your bag off and hang it on the hook by the door and walk into the kitchen, setting your bag of snacks on the counter. Your nausea was getting worse and that was starting to put you in a bad mood. You grab a cup out of the cupboard by the sink and fill it with water and take a few sips to see if that’ll help. 

Of course it doesn’t and in minutes you’re in the bathroom, kneeling in front of the toilet, clinging to it like a lifeline while you threw up  everything you’d eaten that day. You were vaguely aware of the front door opening, but you couldn’t be too bothered with that as you dry heaved into the toilet and when you finally finish you flush the toilet and sit to lean against the side of the tub while you catch your breath. 

“Still getting' sick?”

You jump and look up to the doorway where you see Eridan leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest. Fuck, you must have forgotten to close the door in your rush to get to the toilet in time. 

“ED, it’s just--” 

“It’s just your change in medication,” He says a tone to his voice you don’t really like, “Sol, if your medication is doing this don’t you think you should get it adjusted back?” 

“It just takes some time to get used to it.” You lied. 

He didn’t look convinced, “Hmm...” 

You stand up a bit shaky and walk over to the sink to brush your teeth and you can feel him watching you and that makes you nervous. You rinse your mouth out and wipe it on a hand towel and turn to him. 

“Can I help you with something?” You ask as he continues to lean on the doorway. 

“I dunno, can you?” He shoots back. 

You narrow your eyes at him, “What’s that supposed to mean?” 

He practically growls at you, “Sol, obviously this isn’t just your medication, I’ve been with you for how long and you think I can’t tell when you’re  lyin ’ to me?” 

Your heart begins to race, “Why would you think I’m lying to you?” You ask lamely. 

He just gives you this look and you feel really guilty and dammit,  Sollux , now was your chance. You take a deep breath and turn to the taller man, “Okay, you’re right...” 

He raises an eyebrow, but doesn’t say anything. You lower your head a little bit and look at him over the rims of your glasses, “I... I need to tell you something, but... You may want to be sitting down for it.” 

He looks at you confused, “...Why?” 

“Just trust me, ED.” You say as you move around him and head towards the living room and sit down on the couch. 

Eridan had followed you and he sat next to you, leaning back against the armrest of the couch, one knee drawn up close to him while his other leg hung off the side of the couch. 

“Alright, Sol, I’m all ears.” He says waiting for you to talk. 

You can feel your heartbeat in your ears and it feels like there’s no air in your lungs almost, you take the best deep breath you can before looking at the alpha, “Eridan, there’s really no easy way to put this or to say this or whatever and I’m terrified to tell you, but I really need to tell you.” 

You can see a small flash of concern cross his features, but it’s gone quickly and he watches you intently while you ramble. 

“I’ve known for a while and I’m sorry I haven’t told you and I know I should have told you right away, but I was really scared of your reaction and even now I’m terrified.” 

“Sol,” He finally speaks up, “You need to calm down, you're practically hyperventilatin’ and you’re repeatin’ yourself.” He reaches out and grabs one of your hands and holds it tightly in his. 

You look down at his hand holding yours and then up to his face and you decide that right now is the time to gather your courage and tell him, to just come right out and say it, no more running away. 

You stare him straight in his eyes and just blurt it out, “Eridan, I’m pregnant.” 

You can feel his body go stiff and you look away quickly, pulling your hand away from his and clasp your hands together in your lap, staring at them because you really didn’t want to see what kind of expression he was making. 

“When... When I was really sick a couple of weeks ago and you took me to the emergency clinic I found out,” You explain, “I forgot to take my suppressants and my birth control during finals week because I’m a fucking idiot and those three days where we had all that mind blowing sex apparently was my heat hitting and that’s when it all happened.” 

There was still no response from the man sitting next to you and you swallowed thickly and managed to look up at him. He had his hand over his mouth, his eyes wide and looking like he was lost in his own thoughts. That worried you like no tomorrow. 

“...Eridan...?” You say trying to get his attention. 

He suddenly stands up and turns away from you, he takes several deep breaths, running his hands through his hair before looking back at you, “And you’re 100% sure you’re pregnant, like that’s what the doctors told you?” 

You nod, “Yeah, they had me take a test and everything and it came back positive.” 

He breaths out heavily, “Okay, so why  _ didn’t  _ you tell me? Don’t you think I deserved to know? I mean it is mine, right?” 

You stand up instantly, irritated, “Of course it’s yours! What kind of fucking question is that?”

“It was just a question, that’s what  kinda question it was.” He shoots back at you, “Again, why didn’t you tell me?” He sounded really irritated. 

Fuck, this wasn’t how you wanted things to be going, “I... I was scared.” You admitted. 

“Scared?” He asked confused, the irritation leaving his voice, “Why would you be scared to tell me?” 

“Because,” You begin to tear up a little and fuck these fucking hormones, “Because I’m scared you don’t want it and don’t want to be with me after this and that you’ll leave and I’ll be stuck with everything and I haven’t even finished school yet and I work a shitty ass part-time job and I can’t do this by myself and I need you and please, please don’t leave me.” 

He looked... Hurt...? 

“Sol,” He says quietly, “Do you really think I would leave?” 

You sit back down and put your elbows on your knees and your head in your hands, still crying, “I-I don’t know.” 

There’s a long moment where the only sound is you crying before Eridan sits down next to you and pulls you into a hug, “Sol, I’m not  goin ’ anywhere,” He assures you, “I’m really kind a’ insulted you’d think I’d just up and leave.” 

You look up at him with your tear-filled eyes and listen to him. 

“Yeah this is unexpected and sure, the timing may not be good, but,” He smiles at you, “It doesn’t mean that I don’t want it or you, I still very much want you and yeah, I’m really mad you didn’t tell me right away because I did deserve to know, but also... I could’ve been  helpin ’ you all this time.” 

You pull away from him and pull your glasses off and use the collar of your shirt to wipe your eyes, “I was really worried about how you would take it...” You put your glasses back on. 

“And that’s  somethin ’ you really should’ve discussed with me,” He sighs, “I mean there’s no use  cryin ’ over spilt milk now.” 

You sniffle a little bit, “Stop taking this so well, it’s really throwing me off.” 

That makes him laugh a little, “Shouldn’t you be glad I’m takin’ it so well?” 

“I guess I should be...” You say wiping your nose this time with the inside of the collar of your shirt. 

“Sol, that was  disgustin ’.” Eridan wrinkles his nose slightly at your action. 

It was your turn to laugh a little, “Sorry.” 

The two of you sit there and there was a long pause before Eridan spoke up, “So, this is really happenin’? You’re really havin’ my kid? Like for real this time? Not like that time in high school...” 

You look at him, “This is really happening, no mistake.” 

He nods and smiles at you, “This is actually  kinda excitin’.” 

You raise an eyebrow at him, “How so?” 

“Sol, this is a little you and a little me all in one, it’s ours, how is that not  excitin ’?” He looked at you like you were an idiot, “I mean we’re  gonna be responsible for it entirely and that’s a little scary, but we’re  goin ’ to be parents!” He looks at you, beaming, “I hope it’s a girl! We can dress her up in all sorts a’ cute clothes!” He thinks for a moment, “Oh, but there’s really been  nothin ’ but guys in my family and you really don’t have girls in yours.... I guess I wouldn’t mind a son, but I’m still  goin ’ to keep my fingers crossed for a girl!” 

God, he was so animated, he was talking with his hands again which he  always did when he got really excited and no, you weren’t going to admit that you found it an entirely endearing quality to him. You listened to him talking to himself out loud and you couldn’t help but to start laughing. He stops talking and looks at you.

“What’s so funny?” He asks you. 

“Nothing,” You say through your laughter, “Just you being a huge dork and I really don’t know why I was scared to tell you.” 

He huffs, “Whatever, Sol, can’t I be excited for  somethin ’ like this?” 

You stop laughing and smile at him, “Of course you can.” 

He smiles back at you, “Now you’re being a dork,  smilin ’ like that.” He leans in close to you, his lips hovering just above yours, “I really am happy, though.” He presses his lips to yours in a soft kiss which he had every intent of deepening into something more, but it was in that moment that your stomach decided to growl its discontent on being empty. 

You turn bright red, “S-sorry...” You apologize, pulling away from him, “I was going to eat because I was starving and then all this happened and I’m really sorry, ED, but... I really  kinda want to go eat.” 

He blinks a few times at you and then laughs, “Of course.” He gets up and pulls you up with him, “But please tell me that sad sack of snacks on the kitchen counter wasn’t what you had intended on  eatin ’?” 

“What’s wrong with my snacks?” You ask him as you walk towards the kitchen. 

He gives you a look, “Sol, you need to seriously start  eatin ’ better for the sake of the baby...” He follows after you, into the kitchen and watches as you pull a bag of Doritos out of said bag. 

You open the Doritos and you start eating because, hell, you knew it wasn’t the most nutritious, but that’s what you had been craving so Eridan could suck it. You were going to eat the goddamn Doritos. 

“Would you please eat something of substance at least before you stuff yourself full of junk food?” 

“That depends, are you going to make me food of substance, because if I have to do it then it’s not happening because I’m too hungry for that.” 

Eridan was someone who should never be allowed in a kitchen when cooking is his sole intention. It just wasn’t going to end well. So, instead, he huffed.

“Get your shoes on then,” he says, “We’re going out to eat.” 

You laugh because you know it’s because he can’t cook for shit, “Whatever you say.” You put your chips down and go to put your shoes on. 

“Shut up,” He halfheartedly glares at you, “And I hope you enjoy those Doritos because after today I’m  gettin ’ rid of all the junk food in this apartment,” He told you, “You’re  goin ’ to eat better and I’m  goin ’ to make sure a’ that.” 

You’re sitting on the floor, tying your laces on your shoes, “I can’t help what I was craving, Eridan.” 

“Well we’re  goin ’ to change what you’re  eatin ’.” He said firmly. 

You could tell that he was serious and that this was going to be a long nine months of the alpha micromanaging your every move and holy shit, maybe you should have left him in the dark. You sigh and stand up, following Eridan out of the apartment. 

The alpha grabs your hand and holds it as you head down to the first floor as he started rambling again about how he really wants a girl and what kind of clothes he would buy her and exactly how he would set up her nursery and you grip his hand tightly and couldn’t help but smile to yourself as you listened to him. 

It was going to be a long nine months, but at least you weren’t doing it alone... 

A thought crossed your mind, however, and,

“Hey, Eridan,” You get your boyfriends attention, “We need to tell our parents...” 

He stops and stares back at you, paling slightly. 

“... _ Shit."  _


	3. Don't Be A Coward, Tell The Ampora's

A few weeks have passed since you told Eridan and things have never been better as far as your relationship goes. You still get sick every morning, but now Eridan is there rubbing your back as you're hunched over the toilet, he's there to make sure you eat regularly and eat better, he's there to throw a blanket on you when you doze off on the couch. It's been great being taken care of instead of having to hide everything. 

Speaking of, you were currently laying on said couch (you had been laying there for the better part of the morning feeling awful), with a bucket on the floor beside you as you had Star Trek playing on the TV to try and distract you from horrific nausea that you felt. You had to call out of work today because you felt so shitty and thank God it was a Saturday so you didn't have classes and Eridan was off from work today as well. You shifted ever so slightly so that you were laying on your right side, facing the TV straight on, you couldn't really focus on what episode was playing though. 

Eridan walked into the living room and watched you from the doorway, smiling as you absentmindedly rubbed your stomach, whether it was for comfort or to try and ease the gurgling in your stomach he didn't know. 

You took notice of him after a moment and raised an eyebrow at him, "Can I help you?" You ask him. 

He shook his head, "No, not really, just observin' that's all." 

You hummed an acknowledgement and went back to watching your show and rubbing slow circles on your stomach. You furrow your eyebrows and swallowed hard after a moment and Eridan knew that look. You sat up quickly, grabbing your bucket and holding it tightly and sitting there for a good thirty seconds, taking a few deep breaths as you feel the bile rising before your body is emptying your stomach contents into the bucket. 

Eridan was by your side in seconds, sitting next to you and rubbing your back while you threw up. Once you were done you set the bucket down and leaned back on the couch. 

"Fuck, I hate this..." You say, covering your face with your hands, "This is the worst." 

"Yeah, it doesn't seem very pleasant." He says as he moves the bucket away from your feet. 

You sit there for a moment before getting up and going to the bathroom to brush your teeth, "Every morning with this, I can't keep doing this."   
Eridan had followed you, taking the bucket with him and dumping the contents into the toilet before flushing it it, "Is there anythin' I can do?" 

"Yeah, you can kill me and end my suffering." You say around your toothbrush as you keep brushing your teeth. 

You can hear him do one of his irritating half snorts of annoyance, "Sol, seriously, I know it sucks, but it's not _that_ bad." 

You rinse your mouth out and, not caring at this point, wipe your mouth on your shirt as you turn to glare at the alpha, "It's 'not that bad' because _you're_ not the one sick every goddamn morning while _I_ ," You gestures to yourself, "Am the one dealing with not only the nausea, but the cravings and the mood swings all while basically being narcoleptic!" 

Eridan just rolls his eyes at you as you storm out of the bathroom, "So fuck you and fuck these fucking symptoms and fuck my fucking life!" 

You storm in to the bedroom and slam the door shut behind you as hard as you can in your frustration and anger before you walk over to the bed and crawl underneath the sheets and blankets, leaving no part of you exposed to the outside world. You hear Eridan open the door and walk in just moments later. 

"You know, dramatics don't really suit you, Sol." He said. 

"Shut up," You huffed, "I don't want to talk to you right now." You curl up tighter underneath your cocoon of blankets. 

He reaches for the blankets and tries to pull them off of you, "Stop actin' like a child and come out of there, I'm sorry okay?" 

"No, leave me alone asshole." You sniffle, feeling the tears welling up in your eyes because you were frustrated at who fucking even knows what at this point, all you know is you want to cry and that your boyfriend was a douche and you wanted to just be mad at him. 

He pauses briefly, "Sol," he says your name as he sits on the edge of the bed, "Are you cryin'?" 

"N-No!" You lie though your voice is shaky and you can't stop the tears now. 

You almost wished you could see Eridan's face because he sounded really concerned now and little panicked, "Hey, seriously I'm sorry, please come outta there." He tries to unwrap you from the blankets again, but you just hold onto them tightly, "Sol, please, c'mon, I was an ass, okay?" 

You kept quiet for a moment, the only sound coming from you was the occasional sniffle, "You're a douche." You say after a moment. 

"A huge douche." He agrees with you and you loosen your hold on the blankets a bit and he starts to uncover you. 

"The biggest douche." You continue. 

He nods, pulling the blankets off you enough to see your face, "A massive douche who is very sorry." 

"Better be sorry..." You mutter as you half-heartedly glare up at him. 

"I am," He smiles at you, "Really." 

"Sorry for being so dramatic..." You apologize, trying to hide yourself in the blankets again. 

"I guess you really can't help it," He said, not letting your burrow back into your cocoon, "I probably should be more careful with my words." 

You give up struggling with the blankets and instead choose to just roll over away from the other just for the sake of being belligerent. He sighs and lays down behind you, wrapping his arms around you as he spoons you. 

"Do you feel better at least, now?" He asks you as he gently rubs your mostly flat stomach. 

You think about it for a moment and then nod, "Yeah, kinda." 

"Do you think you'd be up to gettin' up and dressed?" 

You look back at him over your shoulder, "Depends on what for." 

"Well I was textin' my mom this mornin' and my parents are free today so we can go talk to them and tell them." 

You stiffen in his arms, "...Oh." 

"I know we've been puttin' this off, but we really should tell them and you need to tell your dad." 

You sigh, "Yeah, you're right." You say as you sit up. 

Eridan rolls off the bed and stands up, "So that's a yes, you're feelin' better?" 

"That depends," You say reluctantly sitting up, "If I say no can I get out of this?" 

"No." 

"Well then I don't really have a choice regardless of what I say." You stand up as well, suddenly feeling really sluggish, "ED, I'm tired..." 

"You can sleep in the car, it'll take about an hour to get there anyways." He says. 

"Ugh..." You walk over to the closet to pull out some clothes to change into and you sit on the bed, pull your sleep shirt off and put on your favorite Star Wars T-shirt. 

You really did start to feel super sleepy and you let out a big yawn as you change into your best pair of jeans, which you notice were just a little tighter on you than they used to be, not uncomfortably so, but noticeably so. You laid back down on the bed as Eridan was distracted with fixing his hair in the mirror above the dresser and you covered your eyes with your arms and started to drift off to sleep. 

You jumped as you felt something touching your feet, you sat up and saw it was Eridan putting your shoes on for you, "ED, I'm more than capable of putting my own shoes on, I'm not an invalid." 

"Yeah, well you were dozin' off so I just thought I'd help." He said as he finished tying your laces. 

You really didn't want to argue with him, mostly because you didn't have the energy for it and also because he had a point. 

He helps you stand up and he grabs his keys, wallet and cellphone off the entryway table and you grab your wallet and phone as well. You head down to the car and almost the second you have the door closed, your seatbelt on and are on the road, you're already falling asleep again. You wake up to Eridan gently shaking you awake. 

"We're here, Sol, so wake up." He said as he gets out of the car. 

You rub your eyes under your glasses and yawn as you get out of the car, you stretch as you stand and close the door behind you. Jesus, you forgot that Eridan came from money because here you stood in the driveway of a rather impressive house, a mansion really, and you felt extremely out of place suddenly. 

"Can I back out now or is it too late?" You asked half jokingly, half serious as you followed your boyfriend up to the front door. 

"Too late." Is all he says as he unlocks the door and opens it, ushering you inside first before him. 

The inside is just as extravagant as the outside and really you shouldn't have been surprised, but you were. In all the years you dated Eridan you had never actually been to his parents house. Through highschool he had lived with his brother, Cronus, in the city because it was closer to where the school was and his brother lived in a rather modest house. According to Eridan, Cronus and their parents never really saw eye-to-eye on things so he had moved out first chance he had. So, still, holy smokes, Batman, color you impressed by the house. 

"Mom, dad, we're here!" Eridan calls out as he closes the door behind the two of you. 

"We're in the sitting room." A deep voice calls out from somewhere. 

Eridan places a hand on your lower back and leads you through the large foyer and to a large arched doorway on the left hand side and there was an impressive sitting room where Eridan's parents sat, his father sitting in a chair reading the paper and his mother sitting on the couch just to the left of her husband doing some kind of cross-stitch. You had only met them once before and they were both alphas so you were still reasonably intimidated by them. 

His mother smiled at the two of you, setting her cross-stitch on the coffee table, "Eridan, so good to see you, Sollux you as well." 

You simply nod a hello to her and give her a nervous smile because you really had no idea what else to do as Eridan slides his arm away from you and goes to kiss his mothers cheek, "Good to see you mom." He says. 

His father puts his paper down, "Have a seat you two, I understand you have something to talk about." 

His father was definitely a more serious man and the very epitome of what a strong alpha is supposed to be, straight to the point with him, no funny business. 

"Right..." Eridan motions for you to come over and sit on the couch across from where his mother sat as he also sat down on said couch. You did as you were silently told to and you must have been giving off some seriously nervous pheromones because Eridan's mother smiled at you. 

"Calm down, dear," She says to you, "He may seem tough, but he's a big softy, don't let him scare you." She half whispers that last part. 

You nod slightly at her, trying to keep calm and really she didn't seem like a normal alpha, but neither did Eridan most of the time and maybe that's where he got it from. 

"Well, we have some big news for you guys," Eridan just starts and wow, where does he get that kind of confidence from that he can just so calmly start telling them. 

"And what is that?" His father crosses his arms over his chest as he raises an eyebrow at his son. 

Eridan smiles brightly as he wraps an arm around you and pulls you close to him, "Sol's pregnant!" He just blurts out like it's the best news they would ever receive and you still felt very uncomfortable especially as both of your boyfriends parents stared a hole through you. 

"He is?" His mother asked like she didn't quite believe it, "Eridan, this isn't another mistake is it?" She was referring to your 16 year old hormone induced scare you two had had years ago. 

He narrows his eyes at her, "No, it's not," He lets go of you, "He went to a doctor and got tested and everythin' and it came back positive." 

His mother and father shared a look before Ampora senior gave Eridan a very stern look, "You realize that you both are still in school, live in a tiny apartment on part-time wages?" 

"And?" Eridan raises an eyebrow at his father, "So what?" 

"You're grossly unprepared for the challenges of raising a child, don't you think?" His father pointed out, "You're barely 22 and you don't realize how life changing this is, this is a whole other person you're going to be responsible for, do you understand that?" 

"A' course I understand that, I'm not an idiot." Eridan growls. 

The two of them kept going back and forth and really you didn't pay too much attention to the rest of it because you kind of got lost in your own thoughts, his father made some good points and even worse still you hadn't even mated Eridan and he was a high class Alpha from a prominent well-known family and you were just.... Well you. Some nameless omega from some middle class unrecognizable broken family. The only reason, you tell yourself, that his parents even humored your relationship with their son is because you were a male omega which was still a bit of a rarity and somewhat coveted amongst certain social groups. From an outside perspective though it could be seen as you just using your ability to bear children to trap yourself a wealthy mate and that made you feel like shit because that wasn't it at all, you were just a stupid fucking idiot who made a pretty egregious error that resulted in the procreation of offspring. 

Your thoughts were swirling around in your head and you just suddenly stood up and walked out of the room, back through the foyer and out the front door, not caring that Eridan had been calling after you. You shut the door behind you and you walk off to the side and crouch down, taking several deep breaths because you felt sick all of a sudden and you could definitely feel a migraine coming on. 

You heard the door open and close and footsteps approaching you and you didn't even want to look who it was because you just assumed it would be your boyfriend, but you were surprised when you smelled a floral perfume scent and a soft small hand came to rest on your back. 

"Sollux, are you okay, you looked ill when you ran out." 

It was Eridan's mother. 

You look up at her and then back down at the ground, "I'm fine... Sorry for that." 

She kneeled next to you and handed you a wet cloth, "Put that on your forehead, it should help." 

You look at the cloth and take it hesitantly, but do as your told and fuck it all it does feel better, "Thank you." You mutter. 

"I'm sorry about what happened in there," She says, "Adrien means well, he's just not always the best about trying to convey it to people." 

"Adrien?" It didn't even really cross your mind that you didn't know your own boyfriends parents names. 

She laughs a little bit, "Yes, even parents have normal names." 

"Oh..." You say lamely. 

"Why don't we go back inside, I'm sure they're done screaming at each other by now," She says as she stands up, "Besides you'll feel better in the cool air and I'll get you some water." 

"Sure." You say as you stand up, still feeling rather sick, "Sorry I'm just not used to... Well you just don't..." 

"Seem like a usual Alpha?" She finishes your sentence and smiles, "Yes, well get me mad and you'll see and I'm about as bullheaded as any of them, but I think having kids like I do tends to soften one up a bit." 

You follow her back inside and listen to her as she continues, "Besides," She says, "You're a pregnant omega in the presence of three Alphas, at least one of us is going to try to be protective of you and watch over you, that's just basic biology." She smiles gently at you. 

You nod and sure enough the second you two walked back into the house, Eridan was running up to you and inspecting you, looking you over and noticing the wet rag in your hand, "Sol, are you okay? Are you sick, do you need anythin'?" He seemed rather flustered. 

You hold a hand up to stop him, "I'm fine, I just needed some fresh air really quick." 

"You're sure," He asks you, placing a hand on your forehead, checking you before placing his hand on your stomach gently, "Are you sick?" He asks you again, "Do you need me to get you water, do you need to go to the bathroom?" 

"Eridan, I'm fine, really." You say firmly swatting his hand away, causing him to growl at you ever-so-slightly. 

Adrien walks up next to his son, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Eridan, you're smothering him, you need to back off." He says forcing the smaller Alpha away from you so you have some breathing room. 

You were a little surprised by that and maybe there was some truth to what Eridan's mother had said. Speaking of, she walked out of a side room with a glass of water, handing it to you. 

"Small sips, it'll help with the nausea even if it is just a little bit," She smiles, "Trust me." 

Your face was turning red in embarrassment at the attention you were receiving and all you can do is nod at her. 

She turns to Eridan, "Are you two staying for lunch, it's almost ready and honestly," She looked at you as she takes the water glass from you once you've taken a couple sips of it, "I'm a little worried, he's too thin, have you been feeding him at all Eridan?" 

"I make sure he eats mother," Eridan huffs, "It's not my fault he's a gangly rail thin beanpole." 

You narrow your eyes and are about to say some something but Adrien of all people beats you to it, "That's no way to speak about the mother of your child, show some respect, we raised you better than that." 

Eridan actually looked rightfully reprimanded, "Sorry..." 

"We're not the one's you need to apologize to." His mother tells him and really you were kind of getting a kick out of seeing Eridan being disciplined by his parents like a misbehaving five year old. 

He looks at you and pouts just a little bit, "Sorry, Sol.." 

You smirk at him, biting your lip slightly to keep from outright laughing, "I guess I forgive you." 

Eridan's mother was asking about lunch again when all of a sudden your stomach growled loudly and you blushed in embarrassment, "S-sorry, I haven't really eaten today..." You explain. 

Both parents look straight at their son and he visibly gulps as his mother starts raising her voice at him, "Eridan! It's half past noon and he hasn't eaten?!" She grabs him by the ear and starts dragging him towards the kitchen, "You're staying for lunch and you're getting a lecture on how to properly care for your omega! Really Eridan!" 

"Why am I gettin' yelled at!?" Eridan hisses as he's dragged by his ear, "He's the one who forgot to eat!" 

You stand there in slight shock at what just happened and there was a deep chuckle from next to you where Adrien is standing and you look to see he's actually smiling. 

"Cecilia is as strong willed as ever." 

So her name is Cecilia, you think to yourself that it's a beautiful name. You hear a loud slap from the kitchen and Eridan yelping in pain and you really wondered what the poor guy was going through in there. 

"I apologize about earlier," He says to you, breaking you out of your thoughts, "Cecilia would be upset with me if I didn't explain myself, so please don't misunderstand what I said earlier." 

He looks at you, "You seem to have a decent head on your shoulders, but my son is childish still and as bull-headed as I am and that worries me that he won't be able to step up and take care of you as you need, that is all I meant." 

"ED, takes care of me just fine." You say firmly. 

He actually smiles at you, "That's good to hear, if he doesn't you just let us know, we'll whip him into shape." 

At that moment Cecilia comes out of the kitchen grabbing you by your hand, "Lunch is ready so let's get you something to eat," She shakes her head as she drags you along behind her, "Really that son of mine, don't you worry, Sollux, we'll take care of you if he doesn't! Trying to let my grandbaby go hungry, I'll make sure he gets a proper punishment!" 

You let her drag you and really have no idea what the hell was happening to you, was this even real life right now? You look behind you to see Adrien following behind you giving you a silent apology for his wife's behavior before he says, "Welcome to the family." 

Welcome indeed you think as you're forced into a seat at the kitchen table and Eridan is sitting next to you with a red handprint on his cheek (that must have been the slap you heard, poor guy). 

You felt like your life was getting crazier by the moment at this point and yet... You wouldn't change it for the world. 


	4. Suck It Up, Tell The Captors

You jolt awake when you suddenly hear a clanking sound and you lift your head up, wincing slightly as your arm is numb from your head laying on it. 

You hadn’t even realized you’d fallen asleep when you see Karkat standing by you putting a plate of food in front of you with a fork, “Welcome back to the world of the living Sleeping Beauty.” He teases you. 

You yawn and sit up, rubbing your eyes (where were your glasses?) and you stretch a bit, your shirt riding up over the small but now noticeable bump of your stomach, “Shut up, KK, I can’t help it.” You reach across the countertop of the kitchen island you’re sitting at and find your glasses, putting them on your face. 

“How rude of you, also, to just fall asleep while your guest is talking to you while taking the time out of their day to make you a home cooked meal so you don’t starve.” He continues as he grabs himself a plate of food and sits down across from you. 

You pick up your fork and start eating, some kind of chicken and rice dish, Karkat was a bit of a foodie so you knew whatever he cooked was going to be good and it was. 

“Of course, give me a minute to start singing your praises oh great leader.” You say as you take a big bite and holy shit, Karkat should really go to school for cooking instead of whatever the fuck he was actually going for. 

“That’s fucking right.” He says and the two of you eat in silence, until he finally has to say something, “So have you told your dad and brother yet?” 

You pause, your fork halfway to your mouth and you look at the beta for a moment before setting the fork down on your plate and you sigh, “I haven’t and I know I should, I just can’t help but think he’s going to be upset with me again.” 

“Why would he be upset with you?” 

“Well, he wasn’t exactly happy the last time we thought this was happening.” You shoot your friend a small glare, "Not to mention his dislike for my _alpha_ boyfriend." 

“Okay, but you were also sixteen and still in high school and I really can’t think of any parent that would be particularly happy about that.” 

You use your fingers to pick at some more food on your plate, eating another piece of chicken, “Still, I just have this crippling fear he’s not going to be happy and that’s why I haven’t told him.” 

“You’re what? Almost four months along?” Karkat says moving his now empty plate to the side, “What are you going to do, wait until you have the kid and then show up on his doorstep and call him grandpa?” 

You groan because really, he’s right, you can’t keep putting this off, you need to say something, tell your dad he’s going to be a grandparent for real this time. 

“I mean, you’ve taken care of pretty much everything else, this is the only loose end you have left right?” He asks you. 

You nod, “Yeah, this is it.” 

You had taken care of telling Eridan’s parents a week ago who are still so excited that they’re going to be grandparents. Cecilia managed to get your number from you before you left that day and she texts you almost every day asking how you are and are you eating and is Eridan taking care of you, things like that. You had even received a call from Adrien after your first ultrasound appointment asking how everything was and were things progressing okay. You were still terrified of the man, but you tried not to show it. 

Speaking of, you had found an OB/GYN in the city not too far from you and you did indeed have your first appointment and ultrasound and, hoo-boy, what a day that had been you think to yourself as you look at the ultrasound printout taped to the fridge. Eridan had been insistent that it be placed where people could see and he could look at it every day. 

Again, really the only thing you had left to do that was really imperative was telling your dad and brother. You sigh and the two of you hear the front door open and close and keys and things being placed on the entryway table. Eridan must be home. 

Sure enough the Aquarius came into view as he passed by the kitchen, pausing as he glanced in and saw you and Karkat sitting at the island. 

He walked into the kitchen, “Oh, hey Kar,” He greets, “I didn’t know you were comin’ over.” 

“I just happened to be in the area and thought, gee I think I’ll check up on my best fucking friend who seems to have forgotten I exist.” He crosses his arms over his chest shooting you a look. 

You laugh a little bit, “Sorry, KK, I kind of have other things growing on my plate.” You gesture to the bump of your midsection, “I’m sorry I didn’t make time for you.” You did actually feel a little bad, but teasing the short beta was just too much fun sometimes. 

He huffs at you, “Yeah, whatever Sollux, it’s not my fault that you and your boyfriend decided to procreate, why am I suffering for it?” 

“Because you’re a martyr.” You deadpan. 

The two of you stare at each other before laughing. Eridan just rolls his eyes and moving behind you so he could wrap his arms around you, gently setting his hands over your stomach. 

“How’re you feelin’ today?” He asks as he hadn’t really seen you much, you had slept pretty late and all you had managed to do was gather enough energy to tell him to have a good day before sleep had reclaimed you this morning. 

“Pretty good actually.” You say, leaning back into his embrace as you breath in his scent. You have no idea how, but he always smelled like the ocean and while you weren’t really fond of the ocean itself or the smell of it, on Eridan it was almost intoxicating and you loved it. 

“That’s good, I hate seein’ you sick all a’ the time.” He says as he kisses your cheek and pulls away, heading over to the fridge to get himself something to drink. 

You had hated it too, but you were almost four months along now and your nausea had finally started to fade away. You still felt sick occasionally and every once in a while, you do have to rush to the bathroom, but for the most part you’ve gotten over it. You still fall asleep on the drop of a dime and your mood swings are pretty bad, like apocalyptic bad and thank goodness Eridan has taken it all in stride because honestly your last meltdown over him taking away your Dr. Pepper had been one for the ages, but at least you weren’t throwing up every morning any more. It’s the little victories. 

“You two are sickeningly domestic, you know that?” Karkat says with feigned disgust in his voice. 

“Well, you know you don’t need to sit here and listen to us, right?” You tease, “You do have the option to get up and leave.” 

“And I think I’ll do just that.” He said getting up and clearing away the dishes, “Maybe think about inviting me over next time and not falling asleep halfway through.” 

“I’ll consider it, but I make no promises.” You say back to him getting up and walking him to the door where he gathers his things. 

“Also, while I know they’re pretty much useless on you, why don’t you grow a pair and tell your dad today.” He says as he readjusts his bag strap on his shoulder. 

You sigh and nod, “Yeah, I think I will, but if you see a nuclear blast off in the distance you know how he took it.” 

“I’m sure he’ll be happy for you, stop acting melodramatic.” 

You laugh a bit, “You got it fearless leader, sir.” You fake salute him. 

“You really are an ass and I feel sorry for your kid because they're going to have to deal with you and your shitty sarcasm.” 

You had to laugh more at that, “And what, their uncle KK is going to be any better?” 

“Of fucking course I’m going to be.” 

You shake your head, smiling at your friend, “Get the fuck outta here.” 

“Don’t need to tell me twice.” He pauses for a moment before looking up at you, “I’m serious though, let’s hang out before again before you destroy your lower half pushing that thing out of you, things aren’t going to be the same after you have the baby after all.” 

You smile and pull the smaller man into a hug, “You got it, KK.” You knew he had just missed you; you hadn’t really given him the time of day for almost a whole month while you sorted through a lot of things and got things taken care of. 

He hugs you back gently and pulls away, “It’s weird...” 

You looked confused, “What is?” 

He glances down to your stomach, “Hey, can I...?” He really doesn’t know how to finish his question, but you can tell what he wants. 

“There’s not really anything to feel there, but go ahead.” You gave him permission. 

He reaches out hesitantly for a moment before placing his hand on your slightly swollen stomach, feeling around just a bit before pulling his hand away, “There’s a baby in there.” 

“That’s typically how pregnancy works, KK.” 

He shoots you a look, “I know that, I just mean that I never really expected you to be the first one of our group to have a kid, that’s all.” 

You sigh, “Yeah it’s kinda weird, but hey, happy accidents, right?” 

“Yeah,” He nods, “I’m happy for you though, you really seem excited for it and I know you’ll make a good mom or whatever the hell you are to it.” 

“I’m not really one for labels, you know that KK.” 

“I know, but it’s going to have to call you something.” 

You wave your hand dismissively, “Small details that can be ironed out later.” You tell him with a smile. 

“Alright, well I’m leaving before we get any sappier so I’ll see you around.” He says as he turns to open the door and you give him a small playful kick out the door. 

“Get out of here, seriously.” You laugh. 

He leaves, closing the door behind him and suddenly there are a pair of arms around you again. You smile and turn to face your boyfriend, “What’s up?” You ask him. 

“You two are a couple a’ weirdos you know.” 

You smirk, “Oh, we know, we’ve accepted it and embraced it and our weirdness should be feared.” 

He rolls his eyes, “You’re a dork, Sol.” 

You lean into his embrace, wrapping your arms around his waist and letting your head rest on his shoulders, “Hey, ED...” 

“Hm?” He holds you close to him a little confused by your sudden affection. 

“Let’s go talk to my dad.” You say, nuzzling his neck a little. 

He pulls back and looks at you, “Right now?” 

You nod, “I can’t keep putting it off, if I do, he’ll already be ‘grandpa’ by the time I tell him and I don’t want that.” 

He listens to you and sighs, “Well let’s go then.” He starts gathering his things again, “You sure you’re ready for this?” 

“No, but if I don’t just suck it up and tell him now, I feel like I never will.” 

“Fair enough.” He agrees with you. 

You lean against the wall and slide down until your sitting on the floor as you start to put your shoes on. It was necessarily a difficult task at this point, you weren’t nearly big enough for that yet, but it was still a tad annoying trying to account for the small swell of your stomach every time you sat down, leaned down, rolled over, twisted, turned, whatever it was. It was taking some getting used to. 

Eridan really wanted to just kneel down and do it for you, but he knew better than to treat you like you were incapable of completing simple tasks, especially with how sudden your mood swings could hit over little things like that. Instead he waited for you to finish so he could offer you his hand to help you up. 

You grabbed your jacket off the hook by the door and put it on, buttoning it up, the weather wasn’t terribly cold, but you could go out with a jacket and not boil in it and this jacket was good enough to hide the small bump you had. While you weren’t embarrassed you were pregnant you also felt like you were at that weird stage where people would think you’re just a little fat instead of creating life. Plus you didn’t want your dad to see it and blow up right away before you had a chance to say anything.   
Eridan opened the front door and was about to usher you out when you suddenly thought of something. 

“Hold up, ED,” You said turning around and heading into the kitchen, grabbing something and then walking back to the Alpha, “Just wanted to grab something.” 

“What did you grab?” He asks as you both exit the apartment and he closes and locks the door behind you. 

You hold up the ultrasound photo before placing it carefully into your jacket pocket, “If things go well, I want to show it to him.” 

Eridan smiles at you and holds your hand as you walk down to the car, “I’m sure he’ll be excited, Sol.” 

You sigh, “I hope so.” 

Your dad didn’t live very far from you, only about ten minutes away which didn’t give you much time to gather your thoughts and courage before Eridan was pulling up and parking the car in front of the house. Your dad’s beat up old Toyota truck was sitting in the driveway so you knew he was home. You took a deep breath before getting out of the car and closing the door. 

“Okay, you can do this.” You mutter quietly to yourself as you and Eridan walk up to the front door. You turn the knob and, yep, unlocked like usual. You didn’t really get it but your dad always forgot to lock the door. 

“Hey, Sol.” Eridan grabs your hand stopping you before you could walk in the house. You turn to him look up into his eyes (he was only two inches taller than you but it was still enough to warrant you needing to tilt your head up slightly). 

He places a finger under your chin and tilts your head up just a little more before pressing his lips against yours. It’s soft, short and sweet and when he pulls away from you, he smiles at you. 

“Calm down,” He says softly to you, “I’m sure half a’ the city can smell how nervous you are.” 

You look between his two ocean blue eyes and take a deep breath to calm yourself down. 

“We made it through telling my parents, we’ll manage telling your dad, okay?” He assures you, lowering his hand. 

You nod, “Yeah, you’re right.” You smile back at him. 

You turn back to the door and open the it, “Dad, you here?” You call out as you step inside, knowing he was home, but not wanting to make him think some random stranger was just walking into his house. 

“Sollux, is that you?” Your dad walks out of the kitchen which is the first room to the left of the entryway, “I didn’t know you were coming over.” He said, but he smiled at you and walked over, pulling you into a quick hug. 

“Yeah, well, it was kind of a split-second decision...” You say, “We, uh... We just had something we needed to tell you.” 

“Hm?” He raises an eyebrow and looks back at where Eridan is standing, “Eridan.” He says, his own bizarre version of a greeting. 

It was no secret your father never cared much for your boyfriend, but especially with certain events that have occurred in the past, but he put up with Eridan because he knew how much you loved him and that was enough for him to try and be accepting of the alpha. 

“Hi, Mr. Captor.” Eridan says as politely as he can, he never really felt comfortable addressing your father as anything else even though you’ve told him multiple times that it was okay to call your dad Simon. 

“Is Mituna here?” You asked your dad; you wanted your brother to be there when you revealed the news. You and Mituna had always been very close growing up and ever since your mom had left your brother had stepped up and tried to be what you needed in your formative years since your dad had to work long hours to support you two. 

“He is,” Your dad said, “He’s in his room, do you want me to go get him?” 

You nod, “Yeah, I kinda want to tell both of you at the same time....” 

Your dad looks at you with a flash of concern crossing his features, “Okay, go make yourselves comfortable in the living room and I’ll go get Mituna.” 

He walks off down the hall to the back of the house and you and Eridan head into the living room and sit down on the couch. You slouch and stick your hands in your jacket pockets, being careful of the picture you have in there. You take what seems like your hundredth deep breath and readjust your jacket a little so it’s hiding your bump a little better. 

“Thollux!” You hear Mituna before you see him, his lisp ten times worse than yours. You both had had pretty knarly teeth when you were younger, but Mituna had never wanted braces to get them fixed so his lisp just kind of progressively got worse as he grew up while you, who had gotten your braces, improved. 

Mituna bounds into the room with his usual energy and throws himself down next to you on the couch and pulls you into a slight head lock and gives you a noogie. Eridan kind of stiffens and almost tells Mituna to back the fuck off, but he also isn’t about to start anything with the situation as it is. You shove Mituna away from you and elbow him slightly. 

“That fucking hurts...” You say as you run your hand through your hair that he messed up. 

“Thorry,” He smiles at you crookedly, “Dad thaid you wanted to talk to uth?” 

“Yes, what did you have to tell us?” Your dad walks back into the room and sits in his armchair. 

“Okay, well,” You sit up straight and look back at Eridan briefly, who gives you an encouraging smile, before looking back at your dad, “Just promise not to freak out too much.” 

He raises an eyebrow, “Are you going to give me a reason to ‘freak out’?” 

“God, I fucking hope not.” You said. 

“Language, Sollux.” Your dad chastises you. 

You ignore him, “So there’s really no other way to tell you without just coming out and saying it and I’m really just hoping you guys take it okay.” 

You feel flushed in the face because you have three sets of eyes on you as you speak and you look up at Mituna, who you can’t even tell if he’s actually looking at you or not because of his stupid bangs, then you look at your dad, “I’m...” 

“You’re?” Your dad encourages you. 

“Dad, Mit, I’m... I’m pregnant.” You finally managed to get out and you stare down at your shoes because you really don’t want to see the expression your dad is making if he is making one and Jesus why were you so shit at looking people in the goddamn eyes. 

There is a long silence and you look up at Eridan who gives you a nervous smile because even he can’t tell what’s going through your dad’s head right now, but he puts a hand on your back to try and calm you. You gather what little courage you have and you finally look up at your dad who is just watching you. 

“You’re pregnant?” He asks, “I heard that correctly?” 

You nod. 

He nods. 

Silence, then, 

“Thollux ith gonna be a mom!” Mituna shouts out excitedly, “I’m gonna be an uncle!” 

“Mituna, stop.” Your father says sternly and that sends a chill down your spine. He’s not happy. 

Mituna’s smile falls and you and him are both watching your dad intently. 

“Sollux, please help me understand this,” He says, leaning back in his chair, rubbing his temples, “You’re still working your way through college, you don’t even have your own future set out and in place and you want to add a child to the mix? Was this planned? I thought you were still on your birth control.” 

“I missed my dosage of suppressants and birth control and whoops one thing led to another and here we are.” You explained to him, irritation seeping into your voice at the way he was speaking to you. 

“We’ve been through this before, didn’t you learn from the last time?” He sounded irritated as well. 

“Okay well last time, I was a kid and--” 

“You’re still a child, Solloux!” He raises his voice, “You’re children having children!” 

Eridan clears his throat to get everyone's attention, “I’m sorry to interrupt, but honestly does that even matter at this point?” He raises an eyebrow at your father, “Regardless of our ages or whatever it is you seem to be hung up on, this is happenin’ whether you like it or not.” 

You watch to see how your dad was going to react to Eridan being so forward with him, “I’m aware of that, _Eridan_ , believe me, but I just don’t understand why my son has allowed the likes of an _Alpha_ like you to impregnate him.” 

And there it was. That’s what was really bothering him. You shot up, standing your full six-foot one height, “He’s not that fucking alpha mutt that mom ran off with! Not every alpha is going to wreck homes and destroy families dad!” You shout, “I love him and he loves me and he has done nothing but be kind to me and take care of me, so this bullshit prejudice you have against Alphas needs to fucking stop because Eridan is here to stay, dad, so sorry not sorry!” You’re breathing heavily after your outburst and you shrink almost immediately when your dad suddenly stands up. 

He stares at you for a moment before walking out of the room, not saying a word to anyone. You saw him turn down the hall and you could hear his bedroom door slam shut. 

Shit. 

You sat down and put your elbows on your knees and your head in your hands, “Fuck...” 

Eridan and Mituna looked at one another over you before Eridan wrapped an arm around you and held you close to him, “Hey, Sol, it’s okay.” 

“Yeah, don’t let dad get to you,” Mituna added, “He’th thuth being thtubborn that’th all, I’m thure he’th actually really happy.” 

“Bullshit.” You mutter as your eyes start to fill up with tears and you cover them with your hands. 

Mituna gets off the couch and crouches down in front of you trying to move your hands away, “Hey, you’re gonna meth up your glatheth.” 

You jerk away from him and pull off your glasses and throw them harshly across the room before covering your face again. Mituna looked at you sadly, he didn’t like seeing his baby brother upset like this. He gets up and runs off down the hall, leaving you and Eridan sitting there by yourselves. 

“I knew he wasn’t going to be happy.” You say quietly. 

“Okay, but you still told him and he knows, it’s not your fault that this was the end result.” Eridan tries to comfort you. 

You wipe your eyes with the palms of your hands, “Let’s just go, where did my glasses go?” 

He gets up and picks them up off the floor where they landed and brings them back to you, placing them on your face for you. You readjust them and stand up, “I just want to get out of here.” 

“Sure, Sol,” Eridan says, “Whatever you want, let’s go.” 

The two of you walk out of the living room and as you’re passing by the hall where you see your dad’s bedroom door is now cracked open. That must be where Mituna ran off to. 

“We’re leaving asshole!” You shout down the hall before throwing the front door open and storming out, Eridan right behind you. 

“You probably shouldn’t antagonize him more than you already have.” He says as he hits the unlock button on his key fob. 

You turn to your boyfriend, “Are you taking his side on this?” 

“What?” He looked somewhat insulted, “No! I’m just sayin’ don’t make it worse.” 

You glare at him, but don’t start anything further with that, it wasn’t Eridan you were mad at after all. You were about to get in the car when the front door opened again and Mituna came racing out. 

“Thollux, wait!” He said and you paused, looking at him. 

“What is it, Mit?” You ask, standing with one foot in the car and hanging onto the open door. 

Moments later your dad walks out and you glare, getting in the car and slamming the door shut as he approaches you. Eridan is sitting in the car with you watching you. 

“Do you want me to just go?” He asks you. 

“Sollux, please open the window.” Your father asks, knocking lightly on the glass. 

You ignore your father, not even looking at him, “Let’s go.” You say. 

Eridan turns the car on and your dad knocks again, “Please, Sollux, let me explain.” 

You just stick your middle finger up against the glass before sticking your hands into your jacket pocket again, still not looking at him. Eridan just rolls his eyes at your dramatics and you see him hit the window lock button before lowering your window. The betrayal. 

You glare at him as the window lowers, “What the fuck are you doing?” 

“Just listen to what he has to say, Sol, maybe he really wants to explain things.” He says to you. 

You huff and look at your dad, “Fine, what is it?” 

“Sollux, I’m sorry for the way I reacted,” He apologized, “I just... I am upset with how and why your mother left us and...” 

“And that’s why you hate all Alphas,” You snap, glaring at him, “I get it.” 

He sighs, “Yes, I’m not fond of Alphas, but...” He looks somewhat sad and guilty, “That’s not why I’ve been wrongfully cruel towards your relationship and Eridan.” 

“So, you admit, you’ve been an asshole.” 

“Sol, stop.” Eridan hushes you and again the _betrayal_. 

“Son, I’m sorry, but please understand that you may be an adult but you’ll always be my baby boy and I don’t want to just hand you off to anyone.” 

That makes you look at him with wide eyes, but you stay quiet as you let him continue, “You’re the only omega who’s really been born to our family which makes you so much more special to us, to me and regardless of whether or not your boyfriend is an alpha, beta, or even another omega I still wouldn’t be happy handing you over to them.”   
You didn’t realize you had tears welling up in your eyes or even that you were becoming emotional until a choked sob escaped you and suddenly you’re a sobbing mess in the front seat of your boyfriend's car, covering your face with your hands again. Eridan unlocks the car doors and your father opens your door and kneels next to you. 

“I’m happy you’ve found someone who cares for you the way you need and I’m excited for this baby,” He smiles at you, “I’m sorry for being so... Harsh... Forgive me?” 

You really can’t talk through the crying you’re doing and really, ignoring the fact that you’re knocked up, with all the crying you’ve been doing lately you’d never be able to claim your manliness ever again. You just nod at him and wipe your eyes under your glasses. 

He smiles and places a gently hand on your knee, “So... How far along are you? Have you been to a doctor yet?” 

You take several deep breaths and sniffle and finally look at your dad, “Y-Yeah, we’ve gone,” You tell him, “I’m almost four months.” 

“Four months?” He sounds surprised, “Is that why you’re wearing a jacket, are you trying to hide it?” 

“Ugh,” You say sniffling again, “I just didn’t want it to be the first thing you see.” 

“You’re only four months, you shouldn’t be showing that much...” 

“You’d be surprised...” Eridan chimed in. 

Your dad looked confused, standing up and moving away from the door as you unbuckled your seat belt and moved to get out of the car. You stood up and unbuttoned your jacket and opened it, your t-shirt not doing much to hide the bump. 

Mituna shot forward and unceremoniously put his hands on your stomach, “Thollux’th baby is in here!” 

You jumped at the sudden hands on you, but you didn’t swat him away, “Yeah, about that...” 

Eridan turned the car off and got out as well and moved around so he was standing next to you. Your dad and Mituna both looked at you. 

“About what, Sollux?” You dad asks. 

You pull out the ultrasound photo from your jacket pocket and hold it up to him. He takes the photo and stares at it for a good long while, Mituna moving so he can peek over his dad’s shoulder. 

“This is...” Your dad’s eyes widen and Mituna smiles wide. 

“Babieth!” He shouts excited, “Thollux’th babieth are in there!” He points to your stomach. 

You blush as your dad looks at you surprised and then he couldn’t help but laugh, “You certainly keep with your 'two' penchant, don’t you?” 

“That’s exactly what I said!” Eridan said, “Can you believe it, twins!” 

You watched as your boyfriend, dad and brother all gathered around and were talking about how excited they were about the twins and got into talking about names and when the next appointment was and if you two wanted daughters or sons or one of each and before you knew it you had been standing outside for who knows how long, but the sun was starting to set and you were getting hella tired. 

You were leaning heavily against Eridan, who had his arm wrapped around you and he could tell you were starting to doze off. He smiled at you and turned to your father and brother, “I think I need to get him home.” 

“Yes, of course,” Your father agrees, “He needs his rest.” 

You lift your head up from where it had been resting on the alphas shoulder, “M’fine...” 

The three of them laughed as you kind of just flopped your head back down onto Eridan’s shoulder. The alpha moved to help sit you in the car and he buckled you in and closed the door. He said goodbye to your dad and brother who both stood out in the driveway and waved to you as you left. 

“See, Sol in the end everythin’ worked out just fine.” Eridan said as he drove the short distance back to your apartment building. 

“Mm...” Was all you were able to get out before you fell asleep, absolutely exausted. 

Sure, things weren’t going to be easy and there would be bumps and road blocks along the way, but you had the help of your families behind you and that was all you needed besides Eridan by your side. 

You had a long journey ahead of you, but at least you weren’t doing it alone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More will be added to this collection of little one or two shots of their adventures into parenthood so keep an eye out! Thank you for reading and let me know what you think!


End file.
